Becoming The Traitor
by nerdymistress
Summary: The Avengers have failed to stop Loki. But that was a year ago. In wake of the subjugation of Earth, a resistance has arisen. Estelle Scott, weapons expert for the resistance, has been captured and forced to become Loki's Queen. Will she be able to resist her new found soft spot for the Dark Prince and continue to fight for the freedom of Earth? Or will she become the traitor?
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**Loki's POV **

Loki enjoyed the weekly briefing with his Intelligence director; it assured him of his power the more trophies he collected. The huge bulky director reminded of his bro- Thor, but Loki smirked at the memory of that blasted oaf tumbling to his death off Stark Tower.

"—And we managed to capture the weapons chief of the American resistance," Loki snapped up from his lounging position on the plush couch.

"What?" he asked coming to full attention. This was a new development. The resistance in what was once called the United States was the most active and the most dangerous.

"Yes, Sir, "continued the director. "During a skirmish in the streets two nights ago, she was found unconscious under debris from our bombs and—"

"The weapons chief is a woman?" Loki mused intrigued. This was truly a development. The Americans still controlled majority of the nuclear weapons in North America, this woman could be the key to retrieving them.

"Yes, Sir, she is being held down in the dungeons," the director referred to the clipboard he was holding. "Her name is Estelle Scott."

"Take me to her immediately," Loki smirked, this information would be too easy to retrieve from a woman's mind. He would break her within the hour.

**Estelle's POV**

Siring hot pain throbbed through my skull. Blood. Hot blood dripped down my forehead from my skull before settling in a pool on the cold stone floor. I closed my eyes trying to breathe through the pain and _think_.

I had been captured, that was certain. Okay now where was I? I couldn't open my eyes without the pain in my head reactivating so I listened to my body. Cold, I felt unbelievably cold. My bear arms and side lay across what felt like stone. Then a sudden clang of heavy metal bars echoed from a distance. Was I in a jail cell?

I peaked, looking through my lashes, not wanting to anger my head again. It was dark. I was defiantly in what looked to be in a medieval jail cell. Even complete with lit torches outside my bared door. I rolled my eyes, too bad I wasn't a damsel in distress.

I had to move, God knows what could come for me. Hell I was basically running the resistance and they'd probably torture me. I scrambled and ignored the pain in my body forcing myself to sit up and crawl to the wall and sit myself up. If one of the King's men were to come for me, I'd be ready. I knew I couldn't survive torture, so I had the second best thing, I could fight back. Oh would I fight. I flexed my ribs feeling the tiny dagger hidden in a pocket sewn into my bra. Those idiots who captured me didn't do that well at searching me. I smirked and thought about how I would kill the poor soul who came to retrieve me. I could take one more life for the resistance before they eventually killed me.

It was a good plan, really the best I had at the time. Now to wait, so I closed my eyes ignoring the blood as it now dripped down my face. As soon as I closed my eyes there was a loud slam from the heavy metal doors again, but this time it was accompanied by boot falls coming near.

I slowly opened my eyes just in time to see two men appear in the dim light outside my cell. One was just a man, the other I would have recognized anywhere. It was King Loki in all his evil glory and he was staring at me with a shit eating grim. _Well fuck._

"This is her, Estelle Scott," muttered the short, stocky guy next to the King. I glared openly at the King. He destroyed my home, and was the reason I had to quit my Masters program in engineering.

My _dream_.

My insides literally burned with fury for this man. And now he was _smirking_ at me. Okay this bastard was getting nothing from me. Perhaps his arrogant self would be the one to enter my cell first. I would joyously sink my dagger into his too pretty face. In my opinion, it needed a few scars. I almost smiled at the thought. My hand, that faced away from the men, stealthy ran under my shirt towards my hidden weapon.

"Hello Estelle, my, what a predicament you have gotten yourself in," Loki's velvet voice said as if he was scolding a child. I seethed, and if my body wasn't weak and broken I would have jumped up and spit in his face. But no I needed to save my energy for an attack.

"And by predicament do you mean the stunt in New York? Between you in me I didn't think it would have killed _fifty_ of your men _and decimate_ your control center. But, hey, I'll take what I can get." I smirked turning my head to side, baiting him. His smirk never faltered and that only added kindling to the fire inside of me.

"How many?" he addressed the man beside him.

"Sixty confirmed dead, Sir," I physically saw the clipboard man take a step back, probably in fear of his master's rage.

"Ten bonus points!" I yelled "I didn't know if today could get any better because it's really been a ball," I sarcastically shot at him as I felt my dagger free from its hiding place. Now I just needed him to get closer.

"Well Estelle you have cost me a good chunk of my men," he almost whispered as he continued to smirk at me not reacting to any of my bait. He opened the door to my cell and approached me. Fear sank in my throat and I rushed to clear it. I had to be quick and sharp to execute my attack. "And you'll have to repay me."

"Ah I'm guessing by repay you, you mean with my life," I asked thankful for how calm my voice sounded as he squatted, his great height, down next to me. My heart was in my throat. _Please don't find the knife. Just a few more seconds…just a little closer…_

"Oh, no, pretty one," he almost whispered as he took one of my blood coated curls and tucked it behind my ear. I shivered at the contact and it didn't go unnoticed. I didn't like people touching me. "I want your nuclear weapons."

I snorted. _Of course, buddy, sorry but you can't have them. _My hand tightened around the dagger, I took the opening and swung, hard. Loki merely caught my assault in midair as if he were swatting away a child. I was frozen, staring at my wrist caught in his hand inches from his face. I swallowed hard. _And now he is going to kill me. _

But instead he laughed, right at my shocked expression. "You poor thing" he snickered, "you actually thought you could injure me. Oh, darling, but I am a god and you are just a weak mortal. Your attempt is really only laughable and—"

His little speech made him loosen his grip enough on my hand, and I kind of…_slipped. _Oops. The dagger left a small cut on the side of his cheek. And that's when I laughed. Loki growled and took my hand sharply in his, I gasped at the sudden pain. The dagger dropped from my hand but not before my wrist snapped. I hollered in pain and Loki released me to clutch my wounded wrist.

"Insolent mortal!" he yelled, standing. "You will pay for injuring your _King_!" He turned to leave and I glared at his retreating form. If looks could kill, he would've dropped dead.

"You will _never_ be my King," I whispered to myself, looking down at my injury.

"One day soon, mortal, you will kneel before me," he stated before slamming the door to my cell and left with the man with the clipboard. I was left alone in my cell with only my failure and discarded dagger.


	2. Chapter 2: Saved

**Loki's POV **

She was _infuriating!_ He had retired to his chambers for the night and that _mortal_ was still plaguing his mind. Her tongue was too stubborn and she met him blow by blow. She wouldn't submit to his superior status even after he broke her feeble wrist. Mortals were so fragile. But she was able to injure him. Loki reached up and ran his fingers down the small cut on his cheek. Her attack was brave, for lack of a better word, but it was foolish. He was a god! He should have her executed and be done with it. He could throw her body into the square in New York to intimidate the resistance. Someone else would know where to find the nuclear weapons.

There, he had come up with a solution, but why was his stomach churning at the thought of killing the little mortal? She belonged to the resistance, the very group that had almost killed him on several occasions, though he would never admit to it. Was it because she was the first mortal, since he took power, who was not terrified in his presence? She had attacked him and _then_ risked her life to continue to voice her opinion! Maybe it was her haunting looks. Even in the darkness of the dungeon and stained in blood, Loki could not deny that she was beautiful. Estelle had almost white, blonde hair and stunning ice blue eyes, to him, she looked ethereal. In the cell she had shined as if from her own light. _Estelle, meaning Star._ The name suited her well.

If he wasn't going to kill her, what to do with her then? He could leave her to rot, but that thought, too, brought sickening feelings to him. She would not do well to be around the other servants in the large castle; she would only give them ideas. No, he needed to keep her close to his side. It was merely a safety precaution, he convinced himself.

He would have her, and she would submit to him…as his new Queen. Loki smiled at the how the woman would react to the news. After the public saw that one of their own _loved_ him, they would sink further into their _love _for his rule. And after the resistance saw Estelle had betrayed them, they would call her a traitor and Loki would become her only ally. She would be so broken she will all but _give_ him the weapon locations. Oh but he would have all sorts of _fun_ with her first.

**Estelle's POV **

Loki did not return, thankfully, in the last few hours. I sighed finally allowing my body to relax. If he wanted me dead after that outburst, he would have killed me by now. I physically began to relax my high strung muscles, which for the last hour had been poised for an attack.

The pain from my injuries returned like a freight train. I gasped as my skull panged with a white hot fire. The blood had not stopped dripping down my face and now my black tank top with drenched with it. I laid my head back against the cool stone, hoping it would take away the fire. It did little to dull it but I could feel the familiar pull of unconsciousness from the back of my mind. _No, no! _I needed to stay awake, in case someone came for me.

The darkness pulled at me and I fought to keep my eyes open. It was too strong, and I was too tired. I slipped from my perch up against the wall and hit the floor with a dull thud. In the distance I could hear the opening of the heavy metal door again. I had to be prepared. From my position on the floor I could spot my dagger but it was just too far away and my body wouldn't move.

"Here she is again, my lord," someone's voice said from outside my cell. The door clanged open but I couldn't see who entered. Black boots then clouded my vision.

"Hello again Estelle," my body ran cold. I knew that voice. _Loki_. I wanted so badly to rip his pretty little throat out, but the only fight I could participate in was the one in my mind. I felt strong arms lift me back into my sitting position. From there I could look Loki in the face. Perhaps this is how he intended to kill me, so he could watch me die. _Sick bastard_.

"Pretending to be dead will not help you escape, darling." He smirked at me. _Joke is on you, Loki. _I was already dying. I opened my mouth to offer some sarcastic retort but all that came out was a stream of blood. Something changed for a split second in his eyes, I almost thought I hallucinated, but I knew what I saw.

"Guards!" he yelled, surprisingly lifting me up into his arms. My head lolled to the side away from the warmth of his chest. My last moments would NOT be spent pleading for him to save me. The guards came in and looked at me and then to Loki.

"Sir, she's going to die, you might as well leave that traitor scum here," voiced one of the guards. My eyes fluttered shut, no longer having the strength to stay open.

"How dare you speak to your King in such a way! Call the healer immediately!" Loki yelled, his chest reverberating against my limp body. The blackness was closing in and everything was fading into a distant, muffled place. Before it sucked my under I heard Loki utter "I will not have the future Queen of Earth dead because of your incompetence!"

And then I blacked out.

A warm light danced behind my eyelids. Opening them I realized that the light was coming from an open window. Sunlight. Turning my head I saw that I was in an opulent room filled with golds and whites. The curtains billowed from the windows and danced in the breeze. _I am dead, _I was certain of that. Perhaps this is what heaven was like.

I realized looking down, that I was in a rather large bed. I fingered the light blue blankets with caution. _If I was dead, why would need to sleep?_ Then I noticed what I was wearing. The white silk nightdress was beautiful, but from what I could tell, I had nothing under it. _Perfect, just perfect._ Where was I?

The doors at the opposite of the grand expanse of my room opened. None other than Loki strutted in, sending me a grin. _I was wrong, this is Hell._ I glared at him and drug the blankets up to cover myself.

"Ah the lovely sleeping beauty has awakened," he grinned, as he made his way over to my bed. "I hope that you slept well." Loki sat on the end of my bed, leaning against one of the posts.

"I was fine until I realized that this was Hell." I muttered in return. He was too close to me for there to be any comfort.

"I couldn't let you go that easily, darling, I still have need of you," Loki sent me a shit eating grin, and it took all of my will not to smack him.

"Ah yes, I see you have concocted some elaborate torture device," I gestured to the room. He laughed at this and then shook his head.

"I wouldn't call it that. Always so negative, aren't we?" He got up and then called for someone. The doors opened and in walked a girl, probably only a few years younger than me. She looked terrified as she attempted to fix her falling brown bun.

"This is Anna," Loki gestured towards the younger girl. "She will be your maid for your chambers. Thought I wouldn't get too comfortable my dear, these are only temporary until we are married. Then you will warm _my_ bed." Loki grinned again as he took in my expression. What did he just say?! _Married!?_ I couldn't breathe and I was certain my heart had stopped. I watched mutely as Loki whispered something to Anna and then left, but not before chuckling at me.

I stared blankly at the wall. Anna had left, but not after she fought to get me into my dress for the day. It was a light blue and very feminine. I hated it. _Until we are married_. Loki's words had spun around my head for the last hour. No way in Hell was I going to marry him, but something told me I didn't have a choice. I needed a plan, anything that gave me some hope that there might be another way out of this mess besides marrying the psycho.

I got up and paced. Pacing helped. My head screamed _RUN,_ but as I cracked the door I was met with guards on either side. _Damn,_ I thought Loki may have left my chambers unguarded but he wasn't that much of a fool. Maybe they would let me pass. I did have to eat at some point. Walking back over to the door I threw it open and decided to take my chances.

I took two steps across the threshold when I was met with a strong grip and was thrown backward, the doors slamming shut without a word. _Was worth a shot,_ I mused. Standing I began to pace again. Then it hit me, I was a weapons chief, I could make what I needed to escape. _I couldn't wait to see Loki's face when I blew a gigantic hole in his ego._


	3. Chapter 3: Hope Lost

Chapter 3- Hope Lost

I had ripped wires out of the hole in the wall I created, but not after I lost a couple of fingernails and suffered a bruise to my knuckles. I had to get out of here, for sanity's sake. Why didn't Loki just throw me back in the dungeons and choose some willing girl to marry. There were plenty of them, all grasping for power and fortune.

My explosive was coming along nicely until the doors opened and I scrambled to hide it. Looking up from my spot on the floor I saw Anna had entered but her attention was on the tray of food she carried. I quickly moved a nearby chair to cover the hole in the wall, if anything it was extremely suspicious.

"Hello Lady Estelle," Anna said setting the tray on the coffee table in the sitting area. I couldn't help but notice that she eyed me cautiously. "What is that you have?" She pointed to my explosive still in my lap. _Oh shit._

"Umm…..it's a present," I stammered and then almost laughed at my choice of words. _Oh it was a present all right. Maybe he'll take it in the face. _

"Oh an early wedding present," Anna beamed at me. "How lovely M'lady."

"Yes," I hissed trying not to cringe. "But it's a surprise, so we will have to keep it a secret." I stood tossing it under the bed.

"Very good, M'lady, I won't breathe a word." Anna smiled but there was something off in her eyes. I caught her quick glance at my destroyed hands. I didn't trust her. "Here I brought your lunch. The King sends his apologies that he will be unable to dine with you. However he said to expect him at the evening meal." _Thank the lord. I would hate to blow his ass up before dinner._

"Thank you, Anna," I tried not to sound sarcastic but it leaked out anyways. Anna curtsied and left. As soon as the doors clicked shut I stumbled back on the floor and continued my project. Anna was probably going to inform Loki about my _gift_ now. I didn't know how much time I had left.

The call for dinner came sooner than I had anticipated but thankfully the explosive was ready. I tucked it inside the shawl that Anna had insisted I wear, and crossing into Loki's chambers I now knew why. A small table for two was set up on his personal balcony; the air flowing in was cool but still pleasant. In any other situation it would have romantic, with its candles and pretty linens, but now it only made me antsy and nauseous.

Loki was sitting at one of the chairs swirling the wine in his glass. He turned and smiled at me as I approached, the emerald in his eyes were shining in the last rays of the setting sun. His smile was gorgeous and warm with just a hint of mystery. He looked graceful and strong, reeking of power. It was a heady mix. My stomach turned, from nerves about activating the bomb or maybe it was from something else….

"Truly stunning, darling," Loki mused as he walked over to me, taking my hand and leading me towards the table.

"Yes the view is stunning," I mumbled.

"You know that was not to what I was referring," I sat down and refused to make eye contact. I wasn't good with compliments, I felt like I was being lied to. And now here was the God of Lies complementing me.

_Liar._

"Do you chambers please you, M'lady?" Loki asked, as he filled my glass with a sweet smelling wine. _I bet it's poisoned._

"Nope, they are truly horrendous," I took the glass and downed the contents, praying the alcohol would calm my nerves or maybe it would kill me and I wouldn't have to marry this psychopath.

"Ah Estelle and why is that?" he smirked as he refilled my glass handing it back to me. _Bastard is trying to get me drunk._

"I think I would find it better in the dungeon," I sneered at him.

"Oh darling, why can't you see that there is no changing this situation? You will become my Queen and naturally my wife." I wanted to slap the grin off his face.

I nodded, I have heard this statement before but I'd be damned if I let it come true. I sucked on my wine some more, pretending to be anywhere but here. It was all too much.

"What beautiful heirs we will make," Loki mused looking off into the distance. I choked on my wine, catching it before it stained my dress.

"What?" I glared at him. He couldn't be serious. Loki turned away from the view and winked, sending me a signature shit eating grin.

"Oh, darling, it is in the job description," he smiled. I was going to hurl and having not eaten a bite, it was bound to be painful.

"Why can't you pick someone else…?" I mumbled barely audible. Images flickered through my mind of Loki bedding me. And, to my shame, they brought a blush to my cheeks and knotting my stomach deliciously. _What is happening to me?! He is a PSYCHOPATH! _

"Estelle," Loki had moved and now he was standing next to me, my cheek cupped in one long hand. His emerald eyes met mine, and they were gentle and somewhere inside me hated that, but in that moment I didn't care. "I only want you."

The knots in my stomach tightened. I wanted to believe him, but a small part of me was crying that this was the God of Lies and he shouldn't be trusted.

"Bullshit," I whispered not knowing that the words had jumped from my thoughts so quickly and to my lips. Loki's gentle smile slipped from his face in frustration. He sighed and sat back down across from me. It was then that I felt my explosive slip in its cradle in my shawl.

"You will accept me, if not into your heart then into your bed. See I need an heir and Estelle you have surpassed all other suitors. I need my kin to be smart and strong, even if their mother is mortal." He watched me silently as I met his eyes with a glare, trying my best to keep the explosive hidden as I fiddled with it under the table.

"Estelle would you please give up on that weapon of yours," he sighed and I gaped at him. _How did he know?_

"But-how?" I stuttered. Loki smirked and suddenly the small bomb left my hands and was in his. He dropped it unceremoniously on the table and I flinched at the heavy thud.

"My dear I am a God, and a Master of magic, of course I knew your little scheme." I could only stare at my small hope, which was my weapon, as it was disintegrated by Loki's magic. I wanted to cry out in frustration but I would not give Loki the satisfaction of seeing my tears. So I settled with a glare.

"I have truly underestimated you," he said as he brushed the ashes of my weapon off the table. "I didn't think that you would stoop to this sort of violence in a day."

"You underestimated just how much I hate you," I boldly stated, maybe pissing him off would turn nice and handsome Loki back into the monster I knew he was. Nice Loki gave me anxiety.

"What a bold tongue you have, darling," He rose again coming over to where I sat. "Perhaps I should give it something more _productive_ to do." And then he kissed me.

His lips were firm and soft on mine. At first I wanted to fight him but Loki broke my resolve when his cool hand slipped down my spine to my side and dragged me to stand. Pressing against him I could feel the cool of his leather armor. His hand trailed to the base of my neck and his fingers slide easily into my hair. I gasped at a sudden tug of my hair, opening my mouth to his searching tongue. He claimed every inch of my mouth and his tongue tangled with mine in a sultry dance. His grip on my waist tightened and it was almost painful but I welcomed the warmth of his hands on me through the thin fabric of my dress.

He was a roller coaster that I didn't want to stop. Loki's kiss was addicting and it softly dominated me, what he wanted he took and claimed as his. Suddenly it was if I had been lost in the desert for months and Loki was my miracle oasis. At some point my hands had left my sides and slid into his raven hair, and now I realized it was me pulling him closer, smashing our already touching bodies closer, as I tried to lose myself in the water that was him.

The sound of the opening chamber doors broke us apart. A few guards entered but my eyes were focused on Loki's hooded ones. He was smirking at me, as if he had won some kind of game. My anger and frustration from my lost weapon suddenly returned. With a moment of bravery I smacked him. I was rewarded with the sharp sound from the smack and a stinging hand as I walked out of the room. Smirking to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- A Small Peace

It had been at least two days since the dinner with Loki…and two days since I slapped him. At first, I had expected his retaliation to come swiftly, but its two days later and nothing.

I paced the room. Forty paces from the door to the back wall of the bathroom and twenty paces wide. I made laps around the room, trying to calm my reeling mind. My mind went from trying to guess what Loki would do in retaliation or cursing myself for kissing him. Perhaps this was all part of the plan, to drive me insane with waiting and anxiety before he would strike. If it was, well, it was working.

After dinner, I resided to my bed with an old tome that had been left in my room. It was merely a collective history of the realms, and any other time it would have interested me, but not now. I was far too anxious.

_What beautiful heirs we will make._ Loki's smooth voice ran through my head. So, I slid off the bed and grabbed the cheese knife left on a food tray from earlier. I did like my weapons and my body not carrying a psychopath's child. Laying it next to me, I began trying to read, glancing every so often at the doors. The candles around the room began to dim, and soon my eyes grew tired of fighting my brain as they dragged me towards slumber.

**Loki POV **

It was late evening when Loki's helicopter from New York landed at the Germany stronghold. He greeted the cold mountain air with a smirk, knowing that Estelle was probably held up in her rooms anxious for his play. Her maid had informed him that she was showing signs of anxious behavior, and he had been very pleased to hear this news. After the stunt she had pulled two nights ago, he had been actively trying to think of an appropriate response. He had finally come up with an idea to set the power back on his side. Now he just had to implement it.

Loki entered Estelle's chambers, smiling to himself when he saw her lying on the bed. _Perhaps this is a mere trick to draw him off guard again._ But as he drew closer, he glimpsed the book spilled on its side and her peaceful face. He stopped there.

She was lying on her side. Her white blonde hair was spilled out on the bed, negating the pillows. Her lips were parted, blowing soft breaths against the bedding. The emerald green of her dress suited her, as it glowed against her paleness in the low light. He sighed as he saw that she had been reading one of his favorite books and then chuckled seeing the knife tucked under her knee. He removed it, setting gently on the bedside table. Loki watched as the remaining candle light flickered over her face. For once she seemed so relaxed, not plotting against him or dancing in his games. He liked her like this.

Soft.

Beautiful.

A peaceful light in his chaos.

He felt something for this creature. In her simple way was able to subdue whatever malevolent plan he had in his mind. She was his star, that one bright spot with the darkness that he could look to and it would always be shining.

Loki lifted her, and slipped her under the pale blue sheets. He was about to turn and leave but, instead, he turned towards the other side of the bed. He removed his armor and leathers, leaving him only in his undergarments. Passing a glance over Estelle's face, to assure he hadn't disturbed her, he slid in beside her, only pausing to lean over and blow out the candle.

The darkness was filled with her soft breaths. He knew he shouldn't touch her, lest he disturb his little peace, but he shoved the warnings away and took her into his arms. He relished her warmth, her small soft body pressed to his hard exterior and tried to imprint into his memory to save forever.


	5. Chapter 5: A Brief Encounter

Chapter Five- A Brief Encounter

**Estelle POV **

I was warm, so very warm. I cracked my eyes open and was only met with blinding sunlight. I rolled away and cursed myself for not closing the curtains before I got into bed. _Wait_. The last thing I remembered was looking at the pages in my book.

_How nice, Anna tucked me in, _my drowsy mind murmured.

My eyes snapped open, registering my thoughts. Anna isn't strong enough to lift me. I glanced down at my stomach, feeling an abnormal weight. A long, pale arm was strewn across my abdomen. And then it clicked.

I glared over at Loki's face, resting too close to mine on the pillows. I should have screamed. A rational person would have, but at this moment I wasn't being rational. I was furious.

_Knife. I had a knife last night. But where is it?_

The light glinted off something on the side table and I knew immediately what I had to do. I shifted slowly, trying not to wake his highness. I twisted slightly, Loki's arm sliding effortlessly off me. I froze, watching his face for signs of consciousness. There were none. I gripped the knife soundlessly from the table, feeling the cool metal settling in my hand.

I turned towards Loki, knife in hand. I needed a better strike point. I rose to my knees and shifted my dress. Moving slowly and avoiding Loki's stretched out arm, I straddled his shirtless, sleeping body.

_My God, he is shirtless. Why must he look so good shirtless?!_

Loki was lying on his back beneath me. His raven hair was spilled, like waves, on the blue pillows. His face was set in an innocent expression, his lips parted just enough to let out puffs of warm air. He was lean, as I had always imagined, but his body showed evidence of much physical training. _Stop staring at his abs, you moron. You hate him remember?_

I drew the knife down, perpendicular to his throat. One clean swipe was all I needed to end his tyranny. My heart was beating so loudly in my ears, I was certain it sounded like a drum in the still morning. My quads burned with exertion from holding myself just above Loki's hips.

_Do it, you fool! _

Then all I saw was bright green. Loki was awake and his emerald eyes were locked onto mine, holding me as if I was paralyzed. I couldn't have moved if I wanted. I couldn't think. All I knew was that I was trapped in the gaze of such beautiful green eyes.

"Do it," his voice whispered, breaking me from his trance. I gazed down at my knife, knowing I should draw it across his throat. I wanted to, but something, _something_ was stopping me. Tears of frustration welled in my eyes. I refused to let them fall.

"I always have enjoyed a woman on top, but _this _is an entirely new experience," he smirked up at me. I rolled my eyes. Only he would be sarcastic with a knife at his throat. "Do not roll your eyes at me, darling, it is unbecoming of you." I could feel his hands make their way under my dress, which had bunched just above my knees. Loki rested his long hands on my thighs, his fingers spreading wide.

"How would you know what is unbecoming?" I retorted trying to ignore his hands; I wanted to fidget either away or closer, couldn't decide. Instead I focused on my burning muscles in my thighs. I wouldn't let my hips touch his; god knows what I might touch there.

"Ah, well, I know a woman should know her place," he said running his hands further up my legs. I fidgeted away causing him to drop his hands from me.

"And what is a woman's place, please do tell," I managed to spit back with partly even breathing. Loki smirked at me; his eyes glittered with mischievous intent. Suddenly, I am flipped onto my back with Loki's face inches from mine, still smirking as he whispered, "your place, is beneath me, darling."

I wanted to slap him for that. Instead I locked my hands in his hair and crushed his lips to mine. Loki responded with the same force. His lips met mine, his tongue running along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. My mind waged war on itself, demanding that I end this encounter with Loki. He was the enemy, right?

_You want him, don't you?_

I deepened the kiss, feeling his tongue beginning to explore, not caring if I was in too deep. I wanted this. To prove my point, I drug my nails down his back, probably leaving scratches. Loki moaned into my mouth in response. I felt his hands beginning to trace up my legs again, his thumbs kneading into the muscle.

I broke the kiss, needing air. Loki smirked down at me, his forehead resting on mine. I felt his fingertips reach the edge of my panties. With his eyes locked on mine he skimmed his fingers, ever so slightly over my folds. I pleaded to whatever god was listening that he couldn't feel how wet I was, but I was met with a bigger smirk.

"Darling, so wet, only for me…" he mumbled, his lips brushing my ear. His fingers began to slowly, drag my panties down. He stopped when he could easily slip his hand inside. I moaned when his fingers sought me again, finding the little bundle of nerves and teasing it deliciously. Loki began a torturous pattern of swirling the bud between his finger and thumb and teasing my entrance. His lips sucking and licking my neck, I was certain he was leaving marks. Soon I was so close. I bucked my hips into Loki's hand trying to find more friction but he only tsked at me, chucking slightly. I huffed in frustration.

"Loki…," I said, trying to push myself again him again.

"What is it, darling?" he whispered against my ear. He nibbled my oversensitive neck, dragging out another moan from me.

"You know what," I strained again, getting nowhere.

"Oh, no Estelle, you are going to beg for it," he accentuated his point by dipping one finger inside me. My hips bucked on their own accord and I moaned. _I am not begging this man._

"Never," I said through gritted teeth. Loki chucked again. This time, his fingers stopped their ministrations and he sat up leaving me as heaving mess under him.

"Then, sweetheart, I bid you farewell for the morning," he stated as if nothing had just happened, getting off the bed. Loki retrieved his robe and I sat up gaping at him. "I will see you tonight for dinner, yes?" Loki gripped the doorknob of my chamber, turning back to me for my response as he went to leave.

With a dull thud, the butter knife wedged itself into the door he was holding. "Yes, _darling_, I will see you for dinner," I smirked at him. Loki glared as he removed the knife and left.

_Two can play this game_


End file.
